twisted three
by Sumbre
Summary: its the end of my second year and I'm tired of fighting for my life, I'm tired of being treated like an abused toy. Its time to get stronger, to fight back
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Three

By sombre

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money

Summery: Enough fooling around, its time become stronger, time to take care of myself

It was the end of second year and I am exhausted but I dare anyone to take on a sixty-foot snake and not be. All of the second years including the recently revived Hermione were seated in the great hall staring at a piece of paper that had the 3rd year electives on it. I could hear Hermione beside me mumbling about how important the choices are and how our futures could be decided by these few options. I could feel the pressure pressing down on me, this wasn't a choice for a job to me this was a choice on what courses would help me the most when once again my life was in danger. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and muggle studies were my options. My first opinion was that the options were certainly lacking but I made the decision here and now that I was going to start taking my education seriously, no longer would I allow myself to skirt off with Ron or allow my own laziness to get in the way. Immediately I cross off Divination, Ron had been pushing us both to take it for an easy O but he would have to do so on his own.

Next off the list was Muggle studies and Arithmancy, I already knew more than most wizards and witches about the muggle world and the mathematical study of how a spell work sounded interesting but didn't seem to be very helpful in my goal to become stronger. Finally, I decided to stick with Care of magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as the idea of inscribing runes to create large area or long lasting magic was fascinating, and it seemed some kind of magical creature has tried to kill me every year I've been at Hogwarts.

Now that my decision was made my mind started racing trying to come up with a way to get supplies for this summer so I could study. I needed to go shopping and there was only the village close by but I had no way to get there. I could try sneaking out with my invisibility cloak but it would make actually shopping difficult since everyone knew who I was and that I didn't belong at the village. It hit me then, there was still some polyjuice potion left and I still had a hair from a seventh year slytherin I had accidentally gathered earlier in the year. Jumping up from my seat I headed towards my head of house.

"Harry?" Ron questioned before I could make my distracted get away. Shit how was I supposed to get rid of my friends for the whole afternoon. It wasn't that I didn't want to share with them it was just that I know Hermione would tell a teacher if she thought she was protecting me. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to head to the hospital wing, I'll see you guys later" I lie horribly but they don't seem to catch on. Hermione is just opening her month to I'm sure offer to come with so I make my escape to Mrs. Mcgonagall to hand in my elective selections.

"Good choices Mr. Potter, you are free for the rest of the day, make sure you avoid any trouble" She tells me with what I think is a half suspicious look. Shrugging it off with a silent you're being paranoid to myself I just smile before walking as calmly as I can out of the great hall. Once I'm sure I'm alone I pick up my speed and head towards moaning myrtles bathroom. Entering I find everything as we left it and I'm once again amazed that no one had found the potion. Scooping up the last cup worth I add the hair from the supplies. Bracing myself once again to the taste and feeling I swallow the mixture. It doesn't take long before I'm groaning as my body pulls and reshapes to the taller boy's frame. Thanking my recent paranoia, I pull my invisibility cloak from waist band and head out towards the village. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend so I sneaked past to group of students spread out in the warm June air before exiting the gates to enter the village.

This was the first time being to the village and I was happy to note it was a lot like diagonally so I'd should be able to get what I needed, I only had 45 minutes left so I slipped off my cloak quickly and headed to the book store first. I needed books that would help me add more spells to repertoire, picking book like 100 jinxes and more, must have spells. Moving along the aisle as quick as possible I am stopped by the potion section, how could I have missed this, Potions require no active magic I could study and stock pile useful potions all summer. I grab useful potions for the mind and body, healing potions, enhance the world, I wanted to keep looking but I knew that I couldn't take anymore time. Heading to the counter I realised my mistake I had my key but I had spent the last of my money on a mail order earlier in the year. I couldn't believe how many holes my plan had, how stupid could I be.

"Excuse me Mr. is there a way to charge this to my account" I asked hopefully as the 20 something clerk turned to face me. "Of course as long as you have your key" He answers as he grabs the pile of books from me. Thankfully I press my key against the bill as he motions to do, it flashes blue causing the man to had over the books. "Thank you, have a nice day" He said with a smile

"you as well" I offer as I grab the books as I head outside. I quickly realize that I needed something to carry all my new stuff and hopefully it could be hidden from my relatives. Spotting a trunk store I head inside and I'm suddenly hit by a new obsession. Everywhere I look there are trunks, all kinds of bags, cargo belts, I could only imagine what all was in this store and I felt a true flash of disappointment when I realized I wouldn't have time to explore.

"Hi there, anything I can help you find?" An older woman says as she comes into the main store area from the back. She reminded me of my art teacher from the muggle word, smudges of paint everywhere included. "Do you a catalog Ma'am?" I ask since I knew that over the summer I wanted to see what this store really had to offer. "Of course, just one moment" She answered with an excited grin before disappearing into the back. Glancing at my watch I only had a half hour so I started looking at the trunks while she was gone. There were standard trunks, trunks with multiple compartments even trunks with full apartments inside.

But I quickly fell in love with the potionier special. It had your main compartment for clothing and equipment, then a compartment that held a hundred books, and finally was a full potion station with three different brewing areas. 'Here you are" the woman stated as she handed me a large book. "Can the potionier special be spelled to shirk and enlarge without a wand? what about protection spells?" I question quickly as I slide the catalog in the bags with my books. "Absolutely, we have many options but the most popular is to have them transfigured into a necklace that only require you to unhook it place a hand on it thinking shrink or enlarge depending on what you want, as for the security spells we have a large selection but every trunk has the standard anti-theft and featherlight spells." Is my answer as the woman waved her wand causing one of the trunks to transform into a beautiful snitch necklace. "Brilliant I'll take one of those, can I have added security added at a later date?" I question as I take the offered necklace, quickly unshrinking the trunk and piling the books in the first compartment for now. "you can, we have a branch at diagonally as well' she informs me before handing me a bill so I could press my key to it.

Heading to the apothecary I realize I only have ten minutes left. "I'll take one of your gold potion kits" I say watching as the greasy mans jaw dropped. I had heard these were the best kits money could but included in them was an ingredient chest that had some of every ingredient carried in the shop at the time. "Do you know how expensive that is boy?" the man doubtfully sneered and I felt a bit of doubt but I knew that my vault must have enough so I just nodded at the man. With one last doubtful look he waved his wand and all the ingredients started to glow as a package assembled itself on the counter. Walking to the side I grab three cauldrons to add to my purchase. "here boy" the man shoves the bill at me with a sneer, reminding me greatly of Snape. I press my key to the paper with bated breath, I needed those ingredients. luckily it flashes blue and I'm out of there like a shot. Running to the edge of town I can feel the potion failing just as I get out of view, sighing in relief I grab my trunk and enlarge it with a thought. Placing the shrunken potions in the compartment I promise myself as soon as I had a chance tomorrow that I would properly organise my new trunk. Covering myself with my invisibility cloak, I head back to school with a large smile on my face.

I may not have gotten a bunch of things but I really believed that what I did manage to do would help immensely. By the time I reached the castle and found a corner to reappear it was time for the leaving feast as we would be leaving tomorrow morning. Walking towards Ron and Hermione I could feel my newly found confidence coming forward, straightening my back, head held high for the first time I could remember. "hey mate, feeling better?" Ron asks not bothering to stop eating the chicken currently in his mouth. Almost used to the sickening display and in far to good of a mood to let it get to me I decide not to comment and to cut Hermione off before she had a chance to. "Much better, thanks" I state sitting down and looking at all the options. Looking at the food I realized I had forgotten another problem I needed to solve, Eating over the summer. If I was going to train, I would need to keep a healthy diet. Some how I needed to find a way to get food at the Dursleys without them finding out. Deciding to brain storm after dinner I dug in. "Any plans for summer?" I ask Neville from my other side and I can't help but feel bad at the shocked look I was given as he realized I was talking to him. I guess besides Hermione and Ron I really didn't socialize with anyone else. Adding make more friends to my mental list of things to do next year I tune back in as Neville starts to answer. "Not a lot, I have a couple new plants coming into the green house this summer so I'm excited about that."

"Wicked, what plants?" I ask before taking a bite of my food, making sure to remember all the rules my aunt had drilled into me about table manners not wanting to be grouped in with Ron.

'A shrivelfig and even a devil's snare" Was his excited answer and I couldn't help flashing back to first year and my own not so great experience with the deadly plant. But seeing Neville's excitement I had no plans to crush his excitement with my bad experience.

"Bloody hell, who'd want to own a devil's snare" Ron exclaimed making Neville shrink down on himself.

"Honestly Ronald, there is nothing wrong with the plant" Hermione states also noticing Neville's reaction. Looking at Neville I can't help but compare his reaction to how I reacted around my so-called family. Shrink down and hopefully no one will notice you.

"Yeah Neville, don't listen to Ron, if it's not food he wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him in the ass" I offer quietly to the boy as Ron and Hermione proceeded to get into an argument over who knows what.

"Thanks" Neville responds with a small smile. I spend the rest of dinner talking to Neville about his plants and even sharing my recent desire to learn more potions. Which helpfully included Neville's suggestion for a potion that would fix my eyesight. Laying in bed that night as the boys around me snored away finally had an idea about how to get food this summer.

"Dobby" I quietly call hoping that the elf would some how hear me.

"Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby" The elf suddenly asked as he appeared at the end of my bed with a happy grin. I match his grin with one of my own, despite the trouble Dobby had caused this year I couldn't help but have a soft spot for the little guy.

"I was wondering dobby If you wanted to become my elf. I'm going to be much busier this summer" I start but before I can finish I have an excited elf rushing to grab my hand.

"Dobby would be honoured to be Master Harry Potters elf" Dobby says as a soft green glow surrounds us both. I could feel Dobby at the edge of my subconscious. "First things first, Dobby you will never punish yourself, if you feel like you've done something wrong I want you to come to me and we'll figure out what to do together, ok" I immediately state. I never want Dobby to feel like he was a slave from this moment on they would be family. Almost like Dobby could understand that without my saying it he looked to stand up taller. "Of course, Master Harry" Dobby answers sounding if possible less childish and more human adult. "I have to go back to my Aunt and Uncles house this summer and I was hopping you could deliver me healthy meals when my so-called family aren't around" I ask wondering if it can be done without getting another letter from the ministry. "I can do be doing that, I can" Dobby answers with a firm nod before disappearing. Sighing in relief at another problem solved I finally allowed myself to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Three

By sombre

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money

Summery: Enough fooling around, its time become stronger, time to take care of myself

Rising early, I take the time before any of my roommates wake up to organise my new trunk moving all my books into the book compartment, the potion supplies into the lab area. All my unimportant things like my uniforms and knickknacks I left inside my trunk in case Vernon decided to lock up all my things again, I even placed my wand in my hidden trunk. Once I was all packed and ready to go I decide to just head down to breakfast maybe even check out the potion book useful potions for the mind and body. Sadly, I noticed Hermione waiting in the common room so I knew I wouldn't be getting the chance this morning. I was going to miss my friends but I was kind of excited to get some time to myself and if I was really luck the Dursleys would just lock me back up in my room for most of the summer.

"Morning Hermione" I greet breaking the girl from her reading.

"oh Harry, you're up early this morning" Hermione responds with a smile and I kind of feel bad for my earlier disappointment.

"Just thought I'd head to breakfast before the rush happened, would you care to join me?" I offer as I motion toward the exit. With another smile Hermione places her books in her bag before following me to the door. "You know I never thought to ask but where did you get that bag, and how much can you fit inside it?" I question curiously, how handy would it be to not have unshrink my trunk every time I needed something I used everyday. Hermione looks surprised but I guess she decides not to question as she responds "This is from the trunk shop in diagonally, it hold up to six books" Hmm six books would be perfect for carrying around books at school. I made a mental note to order one from the catalog this summer.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" Hermione ask hesitantly, I watch as she bites down on her lower lip anxiously. I really didn't want to say yes but this was one of my first friends and no matter what it was I knew that I should hear her out. "Ask away Hermione" I answer as we sat down in the great hall, at least no one was around to eavesdrop. "You seem different, at first you were your normal self after coming back from the chamber but now you seem distant, more thoughtful" Hermione questions and I could tell she was even doubting that assessment. Looking back, I guess everything had happened kind of suddenly but I was under a time crunch, doing my best with what I had to work with.

"I'm tired of almost dying, I'm tired of the people in this school turning against me when it suits them. No more will I just allow things to happen to me, I need to become stronger so I can take control" I finally answer and carefully watch her face for a reaction. Shock quickly sets in before morphing to confusion. "You're not even thirteen yet, what can you do?" She whispers questions and I can feel the crushing truth of those words but I can't just give up. "I can study, I can prepare as much as I can. The adults in both worlds have just allowed me to be treated like an abused toy and not a person. I'm trusting you Hermione please don't try to stop me" I whisper back strongly, this was a test as bad as it made me feel. She didn't know anything that could hurt me but it could make it harder to prepare if the adult found out and didn't like it. "I won't say anything; how can I help?" She finally questions and I could see her determination and I was hit with such gratitude I felt the tears rising before I ruthlessly pushed them down, I didn't have time for them.

"Nothing for now, but next year I could use a dueling partner" I answer and I could just see us spending hours learning new magic becoming stronger. "What about Ron?" Hermione questions as the great hall begins to fill up. "I don't know, we can see if he wants too but we both know he doesn't like doing more than necessary" I answer with a shrug.

"Harry, you didn't wake me" Ron huffed as he ran into the great hall as breakfast was ending and I couldn't help the flash of annoyance.

"How is it my job to wake you up Ron" I state before moving to stand not willing to watch as the boy stuffed his mouth and then his pockets with food. It seemed most people around them felt the same as we headed out the door and towards the train. Dragging my trunk was a pain but eventually the three of us reached an open compartment and had them stored for the journey. Deciding to read for the trip I suggested. Finally pulled out my potion book. Going to the index I quickly find the eye repair potion Neville had

 _Oculi Instaurabo_

 _This potion is designed repair poor eye sight, it matters not what caused the problem as the solution repairs all eye and nerve damage…._

I spent the whole trip reading about the potion and the steps needed to complete it. It was a bit above my skill level but I was confident if I wrote the steps down and took my time I'd be able to get the potion correct. Potions reminded me a lot of cooking and I was hoping that without Snape hovering I'd have the same skills with potions as I do with cooking.

"Finally," what looks to be an incredibly bored Ron exclaims as we reach the platform and I can't help the spike of jealousy as he quickly makes his way to his mom on the platform.

"You'll be ok wont you?" Hermione questions softly as we watch Ron try to escape the bone crushing hug his mom was currently giving him. "Always" I answer truthfully because despite having to go back to my abusive relative, despite having no real family I would be ok because I now know that I could count on myself and even Hermione for the most part. Saying my goodbyes didn't take very long and before I knew it I was seated in my Uncles car headed back to my prison.

"Boy, after last years stunt your Aunt and I have decided on some new rules" Vernon spits out through clenched teeth, I could almost hear his hateful thoughts out loud as he forced himself to talk to a freak like me. "you will be spending the summer in your room besides doing chores in the morning, also Dudley has been put on a diet and you will also be living by that diet and I want no complaints from you boy" Vernon explains before the car falls back into its pervious state of silence. I couldn't believe it for once their punishment was helpful every afternoon and evening of unsupervised time to study, this was perfect. The way things had been going in my favor lately had me on edge though something had to happen and happen soon that would change my luck.

"My sister Marge will be coming to stay with us the last three week of summer holiday and I want to make it very clear to you freak that I want no freakish stuff while she is there, do I make myself clear" Vernon snarls at me as we finally pull into the drive way at number 4 private drive. There was the bad news I was waiting for if there was one thing worse than my relatives it was Marge and her dogs.

"Uncle Vernon, I have a permission form I need you to sign" I bring up as he watches me struggle to drag my trunk out of the boot of his car. "Why should I care about that?" Vernon finally settles on as his face turns an impatient purple. Finally getting my trunk out I fallow behind Vernon to the house, I think carefully about my response. At first, I go to answer truthfully but that wouldn't be very smart as the man would never do anything kind for me.

"We have this village by the school that teaches us freaks how to respect non-magical people, it teaches us how much better people without magic is" I lie and at first, I fear that I laid it on a bit thick but then Vernon is smiling his proud I'm better than everyone smile, almost makes me want to puke.

"Fine Idea that is, show those freaks who's in charge" Vernon exclaims as the door closes behind me, thinking I've won I pull the permission form from my back pocket. I don't expect the punch to the gut that suddenly comes from the much bigger man. "Do you think me stupid boy, your people think you're better than us and we both know it. You can go up to your room, see if we let you out for more than a pee for the next week" Vernon bellowed as my cousin comes out of the living room to laugh as I force myself back to my feet. "Leave the trunk here" Vernon states before shoving me towards the stairs. Every step pulls at my stomach muscles but I know better than to complain, really after the stunt I pulled I was lucky it was only a punch to the gut. Vernon fallows me to my room making sure to lock the door behind me. Lifting my shirt, I can already see the fist shaped bruise forming, just great.

"Dobby" I call as I enlarge my trunk, it was time to get to work.

"Yes, Master Harry" Dobby answered quietly. I guess he some how knew I needed him to be quiet here.

"Is there a way to hide my trunk from anyone coming in my room, I need to be able to keep my potions out while brewing" I explained hopefully.

"I can be doing that, if anyone comes into the room they would only see what you want them to see" Dobby explains then snaps his fingers causing a purple light spread out around the room.

"Thank you, Dobby, I don't know what I'd do with out you" I say some what emotionally causing tears to rise up in Dobby's black eyes.

"Anytime, Master Harry. Here be your dinner" Dobby say with one more snap of his fingers before popping away. Turning to my desk I find a plate of shepherd's pie waiting for me, it smelled amazing.

Sitting down at my desk I pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. While eating I was going to make a list of things I needed to do

Fix eye sight

Look into healing potions (fix abuse from childhood)

Re-read spell books

Learn theory of new spells

Look into finances (spent a large number of gallons)

Look at catalogue for trunk store

Come up with way to diagonally

Write friends including Neville

It wasn't much but I couldn't skip these steps for now these goals were the most important. Finishing dinner I decide to start working on the oculi instaurabo potion before bed since it needed to sit for a minimum of six hours after completion


End file.
